


A Lâmina e o Pescoço

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Facial Shaving, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trust Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Vossa graça, me informaram que você me chamou”





	A Lâmina e o Pescoço

Stannis requereu a presença de Davos em seus aposentos tarde da noite, Davos suspeitava para falar sobre as consequências da batalha dos dias anteriores, ou sobre o que seria feito a seguir. E era quase certo que  _ela_ também estaria lá, por causa disso ele foi rumo ao quarto com passos pesados, se preparando mentalmente para um outro tipo de batalha.

Para sua surpresa quando ele chegou lá não havia nenhum sinal da mulher vermelha, apenas seu rei no meio do quarto.

“Vossa graça, me informaram que você me chamou”

“Sim”

“Alguém mais se juntará a nós ?”

“Não”

“Nem mesmo Lady Melisandre ?”

“Ela conta como alguém então não. Eu tenho um pedido a fazer para você, não é um que é parte dos seus deveres como Mão do Rei então não hesite em dizer não se você assim desejar”

Davos se sentiu ficando um tanto tenso, mas disse :

“Certo, faça”

“Eu quero que você me barbeie”

Davos não tinha certeza se ele tinha ouvido corretamente então ele disse :

“Eu quero que você barbeie. Meu braço ainda está bem dolorido da batalha e segundo o meistre demorara alguns dias até que ele volte ao normal, e os pêlos do meu rosto já cresceram demais para meu gosto...e eu não confio em nenhuma outra pessoa com um lâmina tão próxima da minha garganta exceto por você”

“Nem mesmo Melisandre ?”

“Não”

A resposta de Stannis tão curta e direta deu a Davos uma satisfação que era difícil de ser escondida.

“Essa expressão de convencimento não combina muito com sua face Sor Davos” Stannis comentou.

“Meu Rei prefere que eu coloque uma expressão falsa no meu rosto ?”

“Não. Isso significa que você vai fazer ?”

“É claro”


End file.
